


A lot of things are complicated, except the ones that I love

by Liv_Carter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adorable, Beach Volleyball, Best Friends, Brazil, Eu sou brasileira então MUITAS referências, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Homosexuality, Humor, I am brazilian so CANON Brasil and CANON Rio de Janeiro, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip, Rio de Janeiro, Romance, Samba, Slow Burn, Time Skips, True Love, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Yaoi, caipirinha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv_Carter/pseuds/Liv_Carter
Summary: Nobody was thereI am here nowIt wasn't like a secret, not anymore.Years of connection made it possible to see through him just like a thin paper sheet.A lot of things are complicated, except the ones that I love.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Such obvious things

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Muitas coisas são complicadas, menos aquelas que eu amo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727370) by [Liv_Carter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv_Carter/pseuds/Liv_Carter). 



> Hello!
> 
> This is a long fic that is already finished! I write in portuguese - yes I am Brazilian! - and I decided to translate it into english gradually.  
> There are 10 chapters and I will do my best to post 1 per week (or more) depending on the reception here!
> 
> Some important points:  
> \- This fic is mangá post canon so it's filled with big spoilers, this is very important ;)  
> \- It's a slow burn Kagehina full of my favorite HCs from this couple!  
> \- I use quite descriptive of their feelings and thoughts with hints of drama and humor!  
> \- We will have some time skips  
> \- In this AU, the pandemic does not happen and they play in the Olympics in 2020  
> \- I played a lot with the use of their names and surnames depending on the situation, this is a purposeful detail and I hope it doesn't hurt the reading.
> 
> Thanks in advance!  
> -Liv-

**2019 - after training of - Japanese Olympic team**

"Kageyama, Natsu arrived yesterday from summer training, can you come home this weekend? She wants more setter tips... from you" Hinata asked, trying to disguise an almost painful face while putting the bag on his back waiting for the other one at the locker room door.

Showing only his usual creepy smile, Kageyama put his own bag on his back as he approached the exit, closing the door while answering "Sure, someone needs to teach the  _ best _ techniques for my pupil".

Hinata intended to send him to hell but… he held on, knowing that even if he did, Kageyama would show up at his house anyway and the reason would be the same: they would never hurt Natsu or lose the chance to teach their skills to someone with a hunger to grow up and rule the court like her, something that apparently was in the Hinata's family blood. 

They were in Tokyo attending the official training and would have a week's rest that they would  _ obviously _ use to train more. Now they were officially recognized in the volleyball world, so returning to the province was always a good chance to see their friends again, train their pupils and meet the new generation. Despite the busy routine, this was already a habit in the breaks between trainings when they were together in Japan.

The hotel was close by and they walked discussing what to have for dinner, as they had decided to extend the training, losing the meal with the whole team. In the far past this would have been common, in the recent past an imprudence, but today it made sense because it was the last training before the break and also because they knew and respected their limits like never before.

This kind of maturity went beyond their behavior on the court, although it was still chaotic, the relationship between them outside the matches and trainings had become even closer. They shared something unique in the world and knew perfectly the worth of it.

"Hinata, Miwa asked you to stop by her office tomorrow before we left" Kageyama reported casually checking the messages on his phone.

"Of course! I will, but why didn't she send this message directly to me?" he wondered in confusion.

"Apparently she did and you of course forgot to answer, you need to take your sponsors more seriously" Kageyama answered clearly losing his patience.

It was peculiar how naturally the families had intertwined. Natsu played at the school as a setter and was Kageyama's pride and pupil. Miwa had expanded her beauty business and was now an executive for a famous brand of male hygiene and beauty products, as it would create a conflict to have her own brother for the campaigns, she hired Hinata.

"Ahh it's true, I' m already answering her here, sorry I'll get better at that" Hinata answered smiling while checking his phone.

"Yes you will, or you will be forced to pay for your travels, hotels and training working as a mascot in your spare time, after all your size is still perfect for the role" Tobio teased, with a snort of sarcasm.

Shouyou replied outraged "You say that but would love to be the mascot for once in your life so you could do the photo session with the children without one of them running out and crying because of your frown".

They stared at each other seriously, gazing until they fell in laughter between curses.

While they were having dinner in a restaurant next to the hotel, Hinata kept tapping in his phone and it started to annoy Tobio " Focus on your food, what the hell is so important about? You got yourself a girlfriend or something?

"No, not at all!" Shouyou answered and added looking directly at Tobio, leaving his phone aside on the table "You know better than anyone that I have no interest in anyone else. 

Tobio smiled, matching his gaze as he answered "Yes, I know that for sure." 

Hinata waited in silence, as apparently Tobio wanted to end the conversation like this, he added, "And now you say it like this, 'I'm not interested in anybody else's either Sho-chan, you rude brat! 

"You know I don't have patience to repeat such obvious things.  _ Sho-chan _ " Kageyama answered as they stared at each other smiling.

*

The first time they confessed their feelings was quite a while ago. Just before Hinata's trip to Brazil, they had played one last time on the Karasuno court, and by that time, both had grown enough to understand that their connection was unique and how much one meant to the other. 

The same clear mind that led them to sit in the middle of the court and say clearly that they loved each other, also made them agree that there would be no point in trying to have a romantic relationship at that time. They wanted to rule the world, reach the top together, and this demanded that at that moment, they followed separate paths and had total focus on their passion for volleyball.

They made no promises, it was not necessary. More unlikely than a lightning strike twice in the same place would be someone to take the space that belonged only to each other on and off court.

When Shouyou returned to Japan, they talked once again, not to reaffirm the obvious but to understand their plans. It wasn't the right time yet and they didn't want to do anything by half. They knew that once they allowed their feelings to live beyond words, Shouyou's plans to enter a super league in Brazil and Tobio's to be part of an elite league in Europe would be damaged. 

In addition to the unwavering discipline for their ideals, the love they felt for each other was altruistic enough to step out of the way as they took different paths, to reach the top.


	2. I have my privileges

The week went as planned, they visited the school, trained their pupils, met up with family, friends and practiced as much as possible. The last night before returning to Tokyo, Kageyama stayed at the Hinata's house to spend some time with Natsu. After the match, she asked both of them to watch a horror movie with her, as she was afraid to see it alone and all her friends had already seen it. Kageyama and Hinata faced each other in panic but promptly accepted the request while a smiling Natsu jumped on one side, and on the other the two members of the Olympic volleyball team started to freeze because they were still afraid of horror movies.

The two of them sat down on the sofa in the living room while Natsu sat down on cushions on the floor and opened the movie session, the movie showing paranormal events in a suburban house. The scenario clearly could not be worse.

In one of the scariest scenes, Natsu moved closer to Shouyou and grabbed his hand, who almost cried in pain and pride with the strength that his little sister applied to the gesture. He wanted to return the grip and close his eyes, but he noticed that Tobio was watching with an attentive gaze, denying himself as he was, to lose even in this. The scene grew and at its peak a big noise from outside the house made the three of them experience a real paranormal scene with their souls leaving and returning from their bodies. 

Shouyou jumped almost as high as in a spike, picking Natsu on his arms and getting ready to run while Tobio took  _ Shouyou _ on his arms, running while holding Shouyou and Natsu towards the back door, at that moment the matriarch of the family appeared at the top of the stairs, her face, a green and frightening mask, the three screamed in despair as Tobio kept running, kicking the door and unbalancing, leading the three to fall outside, frightening 2 cats that fought in the garbage can and jumped on them, raising the situation to complete chaos.

"I don't believe it Nana! You and Tobio-kun, two full grown boys (!!) screaming and running like it was the end of the world because of cats fighting in the garbage... and my beauty mask! Really boys!" The scolding came from Hinata's mother, who oscillated between indignation and comedy trying to scold them for the scene that made one of the neighbors call the police.

Kneeling in front of her, they apologized while Natsu returned the cats that had run away, to their owner in the house next door. After the scolding, they gave up watching the movie and went to the bedroom to sleep, a decision that proved to be a big mistake just a few hours later.

"Hey, Kags, are you awake??" Shouyou called, waiting for the answer from the futon at his side. Back turned to him, Tobio answered "Yes, I am, but what the hell do you want Shou??

"Kags, do you think the pretty girl managed to lock the bad spirit back in the book?" Shouyou asked whispering, his eyes wide open, covered up to his neck, unable to get to sleep.

Tobio turned to him, equally covered up to the ears, just the naturally frightening eyes out." No, I don't think likely, he was draining her soul, remember? He definitely got away with it". 

Silence.

"Kags..."

"Hmm..."

"Do you think..." 

"I don't know."

"I live in the suburb Kageyama." 

"I know."

"But what if..." 

"It's unlikely."

"Right." 

They both turned to face the ceiling.

"Tobio-kun."

"aahh here we go..."

"Can I hold your hand?"

"No Hinata, you can't, now shut up and go to sleep!" 

"But you're afraid too!"

"Yeah and I'll keep on being afraid even if I hold your  _ damn _ hand, what do you think? That if the evil spirit appears here, he won't drain your soul, because you' re holding hands with me?" 

Silence.

"Hmm... maybe?"

" _ Holy shit! _ Look real-"

"BUT Kageyama you are a big guy, I need to improve my odds here. 

"I'll improve your odds,  _ yes I will, _ using my hand to beat the shit out of you! Just stay quiet and go to sleep!"

"Idiot!"

"Dwarf!"

Each one turned to a side snorting, scared but also smiling like fools. They were afraid for sure, but just by having each other so close, they knew that nothing bad could actually happen.

*

In the morning, Kageyama slowly opened his eyes seeing that Shouyou, at some point during the night, had approached his futon and grabbed his hand, which was now close to his face, he was sleeping deeply.

Tobio smiled, approaching his other hand to caress Shouyou's face, the skin was soft compared to his hand and it was warm, in fact his skin was always warm. They had a lot of physical contact for almost the entire adolescence because of the training and matches and Shouyou was always like that, radiating heat all the time; it was the most cliché thought possible, but it was a fact: Shouyou was just like the sun. Tobio allowed himself to wander around while touching his face, slowly falling back to sleep.

Some time later, Shouyou woke up, still half unconscious, he noticed Tobio's hand resting on his face; opening his eyes he saw one of his favorite things in the world: Tobio's peaceful and carefree face sleeping quietly with a light smile. He knew that this smile was for him. He wanted to wake up to this vision every day of his life. Tobio sighed, announcing that he was awake but not opening his eyes yet.

"You know I  _ hate _ it when you stare at me."

"Then don't be so  _ adorable _ early in the morning." 

"You're the only person in the world who uses adorable to talk about me."

"I have my privileges." 

Tobio opened his eyes, they looked at each other and smiled, reassuring without any more sound, that what they felt could always become greater.

*

That same day, they returned each one to the training center of their own team, the routine until the Olympics would be insane, alternating between all the training, games and commitments with sponsors. The reunion in the Olympics passed like a flash, it was Hinata's first and he wanted to live every second to the fullest. They reached the semifinals with an impressive performance, which brought as a result the highly desired contracts with international teams.

"So you already travel the day after tomorrow to Brazil. Isn't it a bit early?" Kageyama asked serving.

"Actually I have some commitments before the official training, I want to see my friends again and maybe play some matches on the beach circuit " Hinata answered, making a perfect reception, returning the ball to the other side of the court.

"I understand. I'm going to Italy in 2 weeks, to get comfortable and of course, to know the place" he answered by returning the ball with a feint.

"AAHH this  _ disgusting _ feint of yours, what the hell Kageyama!" the other answered saving the ball and jumping to cut, Tobio also jumped and they furiously fought for it over the net, until it fell with a quick bang on the side of the court where Shouyou was.

"Now it's 1,220 for me and 1,218 for you, travel to the other side of the world with this.

"ONE MORE!"

"You know they will close the gym, get to the finals of the world championship and have your revenge" Tobio answered with a confident smile.

"See you there then!

"I count on it." 


	3. I am here

**2022 - one week after the world championship final in Italy**

"Hinata, if I miss my flight because of you, I swear the last sight of your life will be my foot crushing your head!" Kageyama _threatened_ in the hallway in front of the door of the room Hinata was staying in at a hotel in Milan." 

"Okay, okay, calm down, no need to choose violence!" Hinata replied quietly leaving the room with multiple bags as he tried to close the door.

"All yours king, each one must weigh about 20kg, good luck!" Shouyou smiled as he handed his bags to Tobio who snorted, founding a way to carry the extra weight along with his own luggage.

The final of the world championship had been one of the hardest games of their lives. On opposite sides of the court, they fought for 5 sets until ASAS super league from São Paulo took the victory, meaning that Kageyama had to fulfill the punishment of their bet: carrying the other's bags all the way to the hotel in Rio de Janeiro.

*

When they left once again for different continents of the world after the Olympics, they agreed to try to keep in touch on a regular basis, now that the time zone would no longer be so absurdly complicated. Through almost daily video calls, they shared their new routines and challenges while planning their next steps. If all went well, Kageyama would go to Brazil with Hinata after the world championship to learn the only skill he felt at disadvantage in relation to him: beach volleyball. In addition, they had to make crucial decisions about the future that required a face-to-face meeting without the pressure of having a final to be played soon afterwards.

The idea made Shouyou's eyes shine like stars in the desert at night for being able to be with Tobio again in Rio, but this time introducing him to his new view of all the wonderful people and things of the land that was now his home - and in addition to that, teaching something to him.

Hinata's absurdly enthusiastic reactions while trying to teach him portuguese and planning the trip were enough for Kageyama to bear accepting that his _senpai_ would really be his _sensei_ for a few months. On the surface, he pretended it annoyed him, but deep down he was happy in a whole new way.

They would finally have some kind of vacation, a well-deserved break between championships and training that of course, they would use to practice anyway, but without the pressure and distance they had faced for so many years.

With the years of experience and recognition, they had the ability and privilege to finally have a focused agenda. They both knew what this meant. The barriers were falling one by one, the top of the world was getting closer.

*

They arrived in Rio de Janeiro at dawn completely exhausted. While Tobio was still trying to pull his soul back into his body, Shouyou was already shouting and jumping while hugging Pedro, the long-time Brazilian friend who had offered to pick them up at the airport. They politely introduced themselves and headed for the parking lot. 

"Sorry I can't receive you at my house Shou, I'm reforming it because... I guess I didn't tell you right, I proposed to Ana!" Pedro said as he turned the minivan around.

"How come you didn't tell me about _this_? How did she react? When is it going to be?" Shouyou replied extremely excited as if jet lag had no effect on him at all.

"Oh man, she cried, but she cried with joy! We're planning to do it in a few months, but she's already going to live with me! Hey Kageyama, is english better for you?" 

"Portuguese is ok, I've been studying." Tobio replied as best he could passing on a confidence far greater than his practical knowledge. He had picked up the words home, marriage and crying and understood the general outline of the conversation, but being able to answer properly was a different matter.

"See Pedro, I told you Kageyama was a genius!" Shouyou replied smiling.

"Yeah and I saw that at the games, how insane! You guys are really _monsters_ !" Pedro replied adding "And you Shou, you must have met a lot of interesting people around the world, when are you going to _tie up the donkey_?* Or have you already?"

"Pedro, Pedro, my donkey was tied long ago to a volley ball!" 

"I can't believe you're going to come in as best man at my wedding tied to a volley ball!" 

"Ehh? Best man? What an honor!!! Pedro I-" and Hinata looked at Pedro with his eyes already filled with tears.

Tobio thought he understood the context of the conversation, but the part about tying donkeys and why that was making Shouyou cry were mysteries that he didn't have the guts to question.

"Shou! Please don't cry! Just do me a favor and find someone to take to the ceremony, so you won't stand around on your own hanging to a glass of water like you did every time we went out together!

"I'm sorry, I'm emotional about weddings, even though I've only been invited for two so far! And don't worry, Kageyama's going with me!" he replied with confidence.

Pedro looked at Shouyou, who was now grinning from ear to ear, and took only a few seconds to understand what he already suspected, after all, those two had an insane connection that could be perceived even by the TV screen miles away. Without questioning, Pedro just replied "Graphite suit and blue tie for both of you and try for the love of christ the redeemer not to draw more attention than the bride on the dance floor."

"You bet, I'll keep my samba skills reserved for the bars in Lapa!"

The two fell into laughter while Tobio also smiled restrainedly. He had managed to understand almost perfectly the end of the conversation.

*

The next day they rested and did some grocery shopping for the week, the hotel was like a small complex and they were in a 2-bedroom apartment, not that expensive, trying to keep away from the attention and the press, which was difficult because it seemed that Shouyou was known in every corner of Rio. Everywhere they went, someone called the _ninja_ for a picture or a hug, and the bravest ones took the opportunity to ask Tobio for an autograph as well.

At the end of the day, Shouyou took them to see the sunset on the Arpoador rock, a place they had not been able to see on their first visit to Rio. Tobio had seen stunning views around Europe before but that scenery was breathtaking.

"You know Shou, when you said you were going to live here I had no doubt that this place would fit like a good toss in your hand. Everything is intense, warm and bright, even the people... I'm glad you found a place in the world full of _Hinata's_ " Tobio pointed out, both sitting side by side, eyes still on the sky.

"It's amazing, right? It was hard at first but now I really feel close to having a home here, even though I live in São Paulo most of the time and have a fixed home there, it feels like Tokyo, but still different... you'll see!" he replied excitedly, thinking that this was just the beginning of a whole new chapter in their story.

Tobio looked away from the sky to find his favorite sight in the world: Shouyou smiling. There was no sunset that could compete with that. It was impossible not to smile back.

Shouyou rested his chin on Tobio's shoulder, and they stared at each other, smiling now very close, as the sun disappeared over the horizon. When he tried to move a little closer, Tobio's stomach growled in protest.

"Aaahh Shou! You dragged me around the town all day and I'm starving to death!" Tobio replied in disbelief of his misfortune.

Biting his lower lip to suppress a laugh, Shouyou took a deep breath before managing to reply "Ok! Let's cook something simple at home today because we have practice early tomorrow!" 

All Tobio could do was nod in agreement as they got up to leave, he wanted to get down to the beach as fast as possible and sink his own head in the sand. 

Arriving at the apartment they made the food, cleaned up, and dedicated themselves to organizing the space so they wouldn't have to worry about it for the next few days. Finishing unpacking the last bag, Tobio went to look for Shouyou and found him lying on the couch already in a deep sleep. Even his absurd energy had its limits.

"Shou... it's late, let's go" he said, approaching and shaking Shouyou by the shoulders.

"No, I don't want to go" Shouyou replied grumbling still with his eyes closed.

"But you have to."

"Then make me" he kept mumbling sleepily.

Realizing it would be a meaningless conversation, Tobio leaned in, putting Shouyou's arms around his neck and pulling him onto his lap.

"That's it, now I have to carry _this_ bag too."

Reaching Shouyou's room, he carefully placed him on the bed and began the lecture "If you think our daily routine is going to be like this, you're so wr- what do you want now Hinata?" 

With eyes closed and tearing up, Shouyou grabbed one of Tobio's hands and started pulling him "But he's here, he's _finally_ with me, I don't want to go, I'm not going away from him ever again." 

Tobio understood what was happening, he then leaned over and lay down on the bed next to Shouyou, who instinctively hugged him tightly, settling his head on his chest. Slowly Shouyou calmed down, as if realizing where he was as he took a deep breath close to Tobio.

"I'm here, you're finally with me. I'm not going away from you ever again."

***

* _tie up the donkey in pt-br "amarrar o burro"_

A popular brazilian expression that means to commit, to date, or to marry.


	4. The things that I love

"Hey, Kags… good morning."

Tobio awoke to the whispered call, realizing before he opened his eyes, that he was now lying on Shouyou's chest, who in turn, was running his hand lightly through his hair, "Good morning Shou" he replied without moving.

"Are you going to explain to me why we are lying in the same bed cuddling or can we jump straight to breakfast?" Shouyou asked, amused.

Tobio lifted his face, resting his chin on the other's chest and looking him in the eye "I could make up some silly story and say you seduced me and stole my honor, but I'm actually  _ worried _ Shou, you were talking in your sleep and almost crying... I've never seen you do that."

A flash of understanding crossed Shouyou's face and he replied lowering his eyes "I've been having some nightmares, I wake up sweating and tearing up sometimes but I had no idea that I was saying things too… sorry if I scared you."

"Hey" Tobio replied using his index finger to lift the other's face, maintaining eye contact "Shou, if something is messing with your head like this, I need you to tell me."

Shouyou took a deep breath before replying "It just doesn't feel real sometimes, from when we bought the tickets and rented this place, I feel like at any moment I might wake up alone again, that I'll have to see you through a screen for a whole year again and I... aahh I feel like a selfish brat."

Tobio moved, pulling Shouyou into his arms, resting his chin on the top of his head as he replied "I'm scared too Shou. I used to think that playing volleyball every day and winning all the trophies would be enough, but ever since I met you, something always seems out of place if you're not with me."

Tobio was usually terrible with words, but when he was alone with Shouyou talking about volleyball or about  _ them _ , things just made sense and became easier to say.

"We'll make it work. As long as I'm by your side, you're invincible" Tobio added, now rising and leaning on his forearms, face to face with Shouyou who replied smiling with a lighter expression "I know. I won't allow myself to forget it anymore."

They leaned their foreheads together, eye to eye for a moment that seemed eternal until Tobio looked away to the dresser for and went into shock, Shouyou thought it best to state the obvious straight away "We forgot to set the alarm clock and we are terribly late aren't we?"

Tobio just nodded in desperation as they both jumped out of bed, rushing to prepare coffee and arrive at the training hopefully on time.

*

When they arrived breathless at the beach at the exact time of the training, Heitor was there waiting for them. Kageyama already knew him through the videos from the time Hinata played on the Brazilian circuit. There was also a professional coach there that Shouyou had contacted to teach the concepts of the game correctly to Tobio.

"Shou, you look like a piece of paper, I'm gonna to lock you up in Rio until you get your tan back!" Heitor said as he hugged him.

"Heitor! I missed you so much! Hey, where are Nice and the kids?" Shouyou asked, looking for them with his eyes.

"Aahh they are at home, Duda gave us a hard time last night and Nice  _ almost _ killed me when I tried to get her up early today! But you are coming to dinner with us, right? Sorry, I'm Heitor, nice to meet you!

"Nice to meet you, Kageyama.

"Aahh stop being so formal, you can call him Tobio,  _ Tobias _ or  _ Kaka _ , I give you permission!" Shouyou replied, receiving a frown from Tobio and then added "Of course! We'll have dinner with you guys, I'm dying for Nice's brazilian beans, nothing compares!"

At that moment, the coach approached and they began to go over the concepts and moves. At first Tobio got confused, especially with the wind. The absolute control he had in the court found a new variable that he now needed to calculate; despite this, by the end of the afternoon he had mastered the basic concepts, something that made Shouyou proud even though he refused to say it.

"So, Hinata… two years to improve your techniques humm... let's see in two months who will be the best" Tobio challenged with his typical intimidating smile.

"Hey... Kageyama, stop being annoying! I used to work, remember? I didn't spend all day training! And challenge accepted!" he finished with the typical handshake that sealed another bet between them.

*

"Tobio-kun! Help me with this crap! Damn, I don't know why I agreed to go dressed all formal" Shouyou complained with his tie undone around his neck approaching Tobio who was on the balcony looking at the sea.

"You really can't do nothing on your own... come here" he replied turning around, one hand on each side of the tie, pulling Shouyou close to him.

Shouyou inhaled Tobio's familiar scent, a refreshing combination of mint and sea, that mixed with the beach air of Rio de Janeiro, seemed even more  _ intoxicating _ . Soon after, he almost forgot how to breathe. Tobio was naturally a handsome man,  _ very _ handsome, but there was something beyond, almost magnetic, about seeing him so closely formal dressed from head-to-toe; the last time they had been like this, was the day of their high school graduation, the day they had confessed their love.

"You don't need to stop breathing for me to knot your tie, Shou," Tobio replied playfully as he realized how disconcerted Shouyou was. Tobio tied the knot slowly, enjoying the moment and inhaling the natural scent that he missed so much. It was a smell that felt like the  _ sun _ , not like sweat, but like  _ heat _ burning on your skin on a hot summer day. A smell that was able to make him feel  _ protected _ , like he was where he always should be. Besides, it was obvious that Shouyou was attractive, especially dressed like that.

"You look good like that, Tobio."

"In social?"

"Quiet and obedient, but that fits you well too." Shouyou replied, teasing.

"You look good like that too, Shou... with the same bewildered expression as when you first said you loved me." 

Shouyou smiled, they really were thinking the same thing. It wasn't like it was a secret, not anymore. Years of connection and daily living together made it possible for each other to see through the other as if they were a thin paper sheet.

"If I remember correctly, the one who said it first was you." 

"I've never denied that" Tobio replied casually, looking into Shouyou's eyes as he added " _ Many things are complicated, except the ones I love _ " he then tugged at the edge of the now tied tie, bringing Shouyou closer to him, close enough that he could feel his own skin burn with the heat radiating from the other.

Shouyou's heart raced, he closed his eyes feeling Tobio's breath close to his lips... and then his cell phone rang and vibrated violently in his pocket, ruining the moment they had both been waiting for so long.

They sighed loudly at the same time as Shouyou answered the phone, it was Heitor. "Shou, the cab I sent to pick you up has been waiting for about five minutes, don't you check your phone messages?" 

"I'm sorry! I was busy with  _ something _ , we're on our way down from the building, see you later!" he answered and hung up.

"Well  _ that's it _ , let's get going then" Tobio replied with a pout and wearing his typical scowl, as they both walked towards the apartment's door.


	5. A completely different kind of receiving

"ANA uncle Nana is here!" shouted Zeca, the eldest son of Heitor and Nice opening the door and jumping on Shouyou's lap, Ana, the middle daughter, came running and grabbed onto one of his legs, in a few seconds the smallest, Laura appeared stumbling and hanging on the other leg. Shouyou was trying to balance the three of them, smiling and talking to the children in a language that seemed neither Portuguese nor Japanese, while Tobio watched the scene without knowing how to react.

"Hey kids, please! You're going to scare Uncle Nana's friend!" Shouted Heitor appearing and heading towards them.

"Sorry uncle  _ Kaka _ !!!" All three shouted at the same time with curious eyes to Tobio, who definitely couldn't have predicted this. He couldn't help but stare his eyes out answering a "Hi!!" to the children that were hanging on Shouyou.

"Ok, that's enough, come here!" Heitor said approaching and taking Zeca from Shouyou's lap who then pulled Laura and gave her to Tobio "This one's for you" and taking Ana on his arms he added "And this one's for me!" 

Tobio held the little girl in his arms completely dazed at the whole situation. What kind of reception  _ ceremony _ was this? Shouyou hadn't said anything about it, so he just followed the others around the room, holding the little girl who must have four years and was watching him with huge brown eyes.

"Shou! You've grown up, you're a big man now! Come here!" Nice approached, greeting Shouyou with three kisses on the cheeks.

"You say that every time Nice! And unfortunately I'm still the same size lol!" he replied, adding "And this is Kageyama, or uncle Kaka!" 

"Hi! Thank you so much for having me." Tobio replied politely.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Nice! But what a handsome young man you are Kageyama, more than on TV!" she replied, approaching and applying the same ritual of the three kisses that Tobio did his best to reciprocate while thinking that the brazilian people were really a 2.0 version of Shouyou at 200 km/h. "Thank you" was all he could answer after processing that she had probably paid a compliment.

Nice then took Laura off his arms and invited them to sit in the living room while she finished setting the table.

"All these years of marriage and now she says that another guy is handsome right in my face... anyway, drinks?" Heitor offered, still laughing at the situation.

"We'll stay on water for now, but we brought the wine for later! And some stuff for the kids, of course!" Shouyou replied, handing over the bag he was carrying.

They had bought a lot of candy and colorful toys in Italy, it was already a habit of Shouyou to spoil the children. Upon seeing the contents of the bag, the three children gathered around them to say thanks and sat with Heitor in the middle of the room to explore the bag. 

All this contact and affection with strangers was something very different from japanese culture, but it was not a bad thing and Tobio was trying to reciprocate as best he could by not making his traditional and involuntary frightening frown in front of the children.

"So, I'm uncle  _ Kaka _ ... How come I know this stuff was your idea Shouyou?"

Hinata started laughing before he could answer: "I'm sorry! I was talking about you to the kids and they know you from watching the matches, Kageyama is a very difficult name! I promised I would bring you next time and those little kids have an amazing memory! Does that bother you?" 

"No, not at all actually, but you could have warned me about this  _ peculiar _ welcoming ceremony." 

"Ehh? What ceremony Kageyama? Are you crazy?" 

"Shou, I'll go check on Duda in the room and bring the water for you, don't let the kids set the room on fire please!" Heitor asked, retreating to his room.

*

During dinner they talked about the recent World Cup matches, the beach circuit, and Nice's new restaurant that was going to open a franchise in São Paulo. The language barrier was slowly broken and mixing portuguese, english and mimics they managed to communicate with Tobio without too much trouble.

At some point when they were back in the living room, sipping wine and chatting about Tobio's travels in Europe while the children played in another room, a baby cry began to resound, Nice withdrew and returned with the youngest, 3-month-old baby, Duda on her lap, who was looking curiously at the strangers in the room.

"Hey  _ Dudinha _ , this is uncle Nana!" Nice introduced, carefully handing the baby onto Shouyou's arms.

"Duda, Dudinha! Nice to meet you!" Shouyou replied holding the baby with absolute dexterity, a fact that Tobio observed curiously; how on earth did  _ he _ know the right way to hold such a small and fragile baby?

As if reading the other's mind, Shouyou said: "It's not that hard for the  _ fourth _ time lol, basically every time I go back to Rio there's a new baby for me to be an uncle, right Nice?!" 

"Shou! How rude! And I am done with it, enjoy Duda and try to get one for you, I want to be an auntie too!" Nice replied, challenging him.

"No problem, I'll provide at least about  _ six _ , I need to fill all the minimum positions to put together a good team!" Shouyou replied playfully.

_ Children _ . This idea had never really crossed Tobio's mind until that moment. As he allowed Duda to play with his hand, they watched each other curiously. Tobio thought that he had never been really good at dealing with other people off the court and often even on it. What would it be like to have someone depending on him for everything? Relying on him for every need? Having him as an example? The closest he knew to this was his relationship with Natsu, but surely a son would be very different.

His flow of thought was cut off by Shouyou "Want to try?"

Without thinking too clearly, Tobio just nodded his head in agreement. Shouyou then gently began to hand Duda to him, showing him how he should place his arms and give support to the right spots. This was a totally different kind of  _ receiving _ .

"Am I holding her the right way?" Tobio asked, addressing Nice.

"Yes, perfect! You're good!" she replied in a sweet voice.

Duda seemed completely comfortable and even smaller in his arms. Tobio was overcome with a strange and new, but good feeling. He then thought it was appropriate to introduce himself "Hi Duda, I'm uncle Kaka."

*

They kept chatting until Duda fell asleep, Heitor asked if Tobio wanted to put her in her crib, but she looked so comfortable and she really didn't bother him. "I would like to hold her a little longer if it's not a problem." He replied.

Shouyou watched the scene and felt his chest filling up with heat, almost like it was going to explode. That was the most  _ adorable _ thing he had ever seen. The total focus on volleyball for years, had really put out of his mind the idea of having a family with children, but many older players, or even players of his age, could manage that. He knew he could too. If Tobio wanted to, they would be capable of  _ anything _ . They had already proven this to themselves and to the world. Together they were  _ invincible _ .

"You are going to be amazing parents." Nice let slip thinking out loud.

Shouyou and Tobio looked at each other and smiled. They really hoped it was true.


	6. Apparently, I also have my privileges

Some time later, Duda woke up hungry and needed Nice's care. This was the signal for Heitor to put the children to bed while the guests were busy cleaning and organizing the kitchen. Since the first visit to their home, Shouyou had always made a point of helping in the cleaning and this had become a habit, since the hosts were tired of arguing that it was not necessary - always losing the argument.

As soon as they finished, they said goodbye, thanking them for the evening with the promise to meet more often outside of training.

Tobio entered the elevator smiling to himself, followed by Shouyou who teased "So a certain anti social has already been taken by the Brazilian energy?"

"I'm not anti social! I just don't like to spend my time with nonsense and small talk but... hmm yes, it was a  _ nice _ dinner" he replied returning to his characteristic frown.

Already inside the cab, Tobio noticed how crowded the streets and the beach were "Shou, is it early like this or do people really enjoy every second of the day here?"

Shouyou checked his watch before answering "Actually both, we arranged dinner super early and people here are very active, you can find samba and fun anytime!"

"Hmmm, I wonder if we could find someone to play with? I'm not that tired yet" Tobio replied, noticing that Hinata was already with the window open looking though the beach as if he had read his mind seconds before.

"Sure, and I even know where! Sir, we're going to change the route a bit!

A short time later, they landed at a lively spot on the beach, with samba groups on one side, conversations over beer on the other, and a net with several players taking turns playing volleyball.

"Look if it isn't the  _ Ninja _ !!! Shou you're back!" Gabriel recognized him from afar running towards Shouyou for a handshake with a half hug already typical between them.

"What can I do if Rio lives in me and not the other way around! This one here is Kageyama! Kags this is Gabriel, and he loves to buy me some barbecue!" 

"I love nothing, you little  _ dwarf _ , don't forget that in the first game you lost! Nice to meet you! Enjoying Rio?" he finished, turning to Tobio and shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you! And yes, it's a very nice place." 

"So we're here to play, how's the rotation today?" Shouyou asked.

"You guys can enter next against me and Gui, Gino couldn't make it today, hooked up with the brunette you know..."

"Always the brunette, or the blonde or the redhead, hopeless... Anyway, let's warm up then!"

"But wait, how the hell are you guys going to play dressed up like this? It's going to be fucked up," Gabriel pointed out with a suspicious face.

"No way, who do you think you're talking to? Respect me and watch!" Shouyou replied, knowing deep down, that it could get fucked up.

As they started to warm up, they realized the consequence of their choices. The clothes limited a lot of their movements and that would surely be a problem. With a sad face, Hinata went after Gabriel.

"Ohh Gabs... you wouldn't happen to have a couple of 2 spare t-shirts and maybe 2 shorts lying around here randomly?"

"I knew you were going to ask and I was already working on it, I have some good news and some bad news, which one do you want to hear first?"

"Ok, tell me the good one first."

"I got a t-shirt and a shorts. Big ones."

"Whoa, and what's the bad news then?"

"That I got ONE of each dumb ass, but look here, the t-shirt covers almost up to your knee!" Gabriel replied handing the clothes to Hinata.

"So did you get anything?" Tobio asked as Shouyou approached.

"Well, you could say that, but you'll have to swear never to tell anyone about  _ this _ ."

After changing their clothes in the bathroom of a bar, Hinata and Kageyama emerged back onto the beach for their match against Gabriel and Gui.

The big veteran star of a first division team, Kageyama Tobio, wearing only a fluorescent yellow clingy shorts and the biggest decoy from the ASAS, Hinata Shouyou wearing only a falling apart t-shirt with some random silly thing printed that covered halfway up his thighs.

"If you ever tell anyone about this, I will  _ strangle _ you."

"If I end up showing my  _ ass _ in the middle of a spike, please strangle me and put me out of my misery." 

And so, they entered the match, amid whistling and cheering from the crowd that was definitely having a good time looking at the daring attire of the round's challengers.

They greeted their opponents who couldn't stop laughing and got into position, it had everything to be a disaster, after all Tobio had just learned the basics and playing at night was quite different from playing a match during the day.

"Whoever loses buys a round of beer to the other at the bar!" Gabriel shouted from the other side of the net.

"Two rounds and you go to the bar wearing Kageyama's shorts, you jerk!" Hinata replied already concentrating to receive the serve.

At the beginning of the match, Hinata and Kageyama were unable to score. Even with their talent, and the experience of one of them in beach volleyball, the other was adjusting to what he had just learned. Near the end of the set they managed to pick up the pace making the crowd, that had previously kept whistling and laughing because of their clothes (or lack of clothes), go completely silent as they watched the fast-paced play that had become the duo's trademark.

"NOOO, not that shit! This flying move is cowardly!" Gabriel shouted from across the net, as Hinata prepared for the serve after the point that, those who were watching them play for the first time, were still trying to understand.

"Cowardice would be me taking it easy on you! Come on Gabriel!  _ Now _ the game has begun!"

During the second set, Kageyama adapted his famous  _ feint _ , scoring a point that made his opponents and the audience feel confused between admiration and anger; he really had the power to control the mood. 

Hinata was impressed with his adaptive skills and could not stay silent "Ahh Kageyama Tobio you big bad  _ bastard _ , what a  _ disgusting _ move, that's how it's done!" The setter dressed in his yellow shorts just cast a typical murderous glance in his direction as he positioned himself to serve.

The match remained tight, with more and more people passing by the beach stopping to watch. Kageyama's disadvantage of lack of experience on the sand, was offset by his instincts and impeccable reflexes. Eventually they managed to win the match with a serve point scored by Hinata, he had refined to the extreme the move that had once been one of his weaknesses. 

"Have you seen Kageyama?! I scored the match point with a service ace! Wasn't that amazing?" Shouyou shouted, running up to him with his arms raised.

"Yes, I  _ saw _ it, it was  _ amazing _ Hinata,  _ nice _ serve!" Tobio answered by also raising his arms and actually slapping Shouyou's hands in celebration, who froze for almost 10 seconds as Tobio proceeded to greet his opponents. 

After coming to his senses, Shouyou headed in the same direction muttering with wide eyes "My goodness, I think I  _ broke _ Kageyama!"

*

Inevitably they ended up playing three more matches, winning all of them and collecting rounds of beer which at the end, they exchanged for coconut waters, which they drank sitting on the sand renewing their energy before returning to the apartment.

"Playing outdoors and in the sand is very challenging Shou, I figured as much but now I understand why you've improved so much while you've been here." 

"Yes, it involves so many variables! My balance has completely changed... but, well, you've pretty much got the hang of it!"

"I admit I'm not that bad at it, but you and I both know who carried a good portion of the points in those four matches."

Shouyou left his coconut water in the sand and placed one hand on Tobio's forehead, taking the other hand over his own, as he stared at him thoughtfully.

"Hinata, what do you think you are doing?"

"Hmm it's not a fever, it must be something much worse! We'd better go to the hospital. You. Kageyama Tobio. Praising  _ my _ serve. Acknowledging that  _ I was _ the ace of the match. You must be on your last breath. Shouyou replied, trying to sound serious.

"You know I admire you Hinata" Tobio replied and added with a pout "Even though I don't say it all the time.  _ You know me _ . Better than anyone."

Shouyou grinned from ear to ear as he replied "Yes, I know! And I'm proud to be able to play by your side."

Tobio now looked up at the sky that was closing in on clouds "My grandfather once told me that if I became good, someone even better would find me" and finished by looking into Shouyou's eyes "He was right all the time."

They stared at each other smiling until a strong gust of wind passed across the beach bringing a light rain that could soon become a thunderstorm.

" _ Nice _ , we'd better get changed and go home Kags, we're very close to the apartment, we can walk."

"Okay, but where did you get this stuff, Shou? To whom do we have to return it?" Tobio asked, pulling on the sweaty t-shirt that seemed to be falling apart from Hinata's body.

"I got it from Gabriel, who must have gotten it from Gui, who must have gotten it from someone who has already gone home. Take it as a  _ souvenir _ of our first beach volleyball victory!" Shouyou replied, smiling.

Tobio stared at his own shorts as he replied "What a  _ terrible _ souvenir Hinata!" 

At the same moment, the rain intensified and everyone started running searching for a shelter. They stood up and after exchanging only a glance, ran off down the beach completely soaked holding on to their social clothes and shoes, competing over who would get to the apartment first.

"Shou, you know how to get there right?" Tobio asked running beside Shouyou while shouting over the noise of the rain.

"Of course I know, just follow me!" 

_ \- And then, Shouyou didn't know how to get there -  _

About 10 minutes later, no longer able to pretend he knew what he was doing, Hinata slowed his pace.

"What happened?" Tobio asked, slowing his pace as well, running alongside him now.

"Maybe, but just  _ maybe _ , we're a little lost."

" _ Good _ ."

After that answer, Tobio was silent, leading Hinata to stop, facing him and questioning his own sanity. After getting his breath back, still leaning on his own knees, he questioned, " _ Good _ ? Kageyama Tobio, we're half naked, in the middle of a thunderstorm, and lost! Come on, you can call me  _ boke _ !"

Tobio caught his breath before replying "The scenario is awful I know" and using one of his hands to hold Shouyou's face and the other to pull him closer by the arm, he added "but I wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now, not with anyone else."

Looking Tobio in the eye and wrapping his waist with one of his arms, Shouyou replied "you're so  _ annoying _ when you talk like that, it makes me love you even more."

Tobio leaned in bringing their faces closer together "Apparently, I have my privileges too" this was his last sentence before Shouyou closed the distance between them with a sweet, long kiss.

Despite all the chaos going on around them, it seemed as if the world came down to that moment. All they could hear was each other's hearts beating wildly.

*

The kiss lasted long enough for them to lose their breath. When they finally looked each other in the eye again, the night sky opened up and the rain slowed to a light drizzle. Tobio still felt his heart pounding as he looked at Shouyou's face: wet from the rain, red lips parted and his hair was a mess. He wondered how it was possible for someone to look that good in the midst of chaos.

"Tobio-kun." Shouyou sighed before adding "Whatever Nice put in the bean broth today, I'll buy a whole shipment tomorrow."

And that brought Tobio back down to earth "Hinata Shouyou, if you keep talking nonsense ruining this moment, you  _ won't _ live to see tomorrow."

"And here you are, welcome back!" Shouyou smiled at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!! Comments are always welcome <3  
> This is a translation and I don't have a beta reader, polite corrections are ok!  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Xoxo
> 
> -Liv-  
> Twitter: @Liv_Carter_  
> Tumblr: liv-carter  
> IG: liv_carter_art


End file.
